


fulfill the longing in your heart (northern star)

by amaltheaz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: "It's not a difficult idea to grasp. Soulmates."





	fulfill the longing in your heart (northern star)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkwardacity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardacity/gifts).



> Written for my Secret Santa! I hope I've done this prompt and ship well. Happy holidays! <333

It's not a difficult idea to grasp. Soulmates.

The problem was that even though soulmates are a well-known existence all across the galaxy, they are not so much on Earth. In fact, the only records of soulmates on the planet are of alien matches and none of humans. She can still remember the soul-crushing feeling after Kal-El left her with the Danvers and Eliza explained to her that though the concept of soulmates is very prevalent in human society, the compasses however, are not.

Being the scientists they were, Jeremiah and Eliza had been incredibly fascinated with the compass on her wrist, so curious about how it worked and how it _could_ work. The compass looks like it's embedded into her skin like a tattoo but they were smooth to touch. She explained to them how the needle will only move when a person’s soulmate (or in some cases, soulmates) is nearby, that after the needle moves, it will stay in the position of the direction where a person first meets their soulmate. Otherwise, the needle remains unmoving. She even had to explain it Kal-El as he had grown up with absolutely no idea what it’s supposed to mean for him. Kara felt a kind of relief that there was still something left of their culture that she could teach him. It was the first time she saw the compass as one of the last remaining links to her home, to Krypton.

However, as her new parents, Jeremiah and Ellza did their best to remind her nearly every day that nobody is to see it or know about it. Kal-El is the only one that humans know that has a compass on his wrist and it would be only be too easy to link her with him if they ever saw hers. She was already so much of an outsider that the compass would only estrange her to everybody else.

It was only after a year of living with the Danvers when Kal-El came to visit her. She remembers the way his body vibrated with excitement as he recounted to her of how his needle moved, how it showed him towards Lois Lane, a _human_ with no compass on her wrist. It threw Kara completely off balance and split open the possibilities that she too could find her soulmate on this Earth, that maybe all was not lost to her.

\---

She and Barry had just left the donut place with two big boxes of sugary goodness for themselves and are now in the park, devouring each one with gusto. Kara’s just about to destroy her seventh helping (this one filled with strawberry jam) when Barry, with a mouthful of his own donut, interrupted her. “Oh hey, you guys have compasses here too?”

Kara nods as she glances down at the black-lined compass on her wrist, the needle fixed in its position as the day she landed on Earth. She’s long learned to stop looking at it by now. It hasn't stopped her from pursuing relationships with other people but it's difficult to maintain them when she knows better. James has known about the compass since he knew about Kal-El and he wasn't exactly encouraged when her needle didn't move for him. She _knows_ that he has feelings for her and she for him, but the needle is a hurdle that makes them go back and forth between almost taking that next step and staying exactly where they are.

She remembers then that Barry’s Earth doesn't have aliens, or at least none that are known, and for some inexplicable reason, her heart starts to race. “Do you- uh, do humans on your Earth have them?” she asks, raising her hand to fiddle with her glasses.

“Um, yeah?” Barry frowns, confused at the question. He pulls back the left sleeve of his shirt, showing a needle pointing West. “ _Everybody’s_ got one. They don't have them here?”

She shakes her head. “Not humans anyway. Apart from my cousin, I always just thought it was an alien thing.”

Since coming out as Supergirl, Kara has had the opportunity to actually meet aliens like herself and most of them have compasses too. But as luck would have it, so far most aliens she has met tend to want to kill her because of her mother or have already found their match. When she tells Barry this, she can see the sympathy in his warm eyes and she tries to give him a reassuring smile, pairing it with a nonchalant shrug. “It's okay. Finding my soulmate isn't why my mother sent me here anyway.”

He accepts her reassurance with a light punch on her arm. “Maybe you’ll meet yours someday.”

Kara chuckles, unsure if she wants to really feel that kind of hope with all that’s been happening in her life lately. But still she nods and smiles. “Maybe.”

\---

Kara doesn't think twice when Barry asks for her help. After all, he was very willing to help her with her own villains, why wouldn't she return the favor? But if she's really just a little more honest with herself, she’d also say that she’s more than a little curious about what a world, with humans that know of the compasses, is like.

She’s very excited to meet everybody that Barry had told her about when he accidentally came to Earth-38. She knows she’ll adore Cisco and Felicity in the same degree that she adores Winn, that Oliver will make her think of Alex in the way she was when Kara landed on earth. She wonders what a world with so many heroes will look like.

Traveling from one earth to another is a rush that Kara isn't sure how to explain. There's a kind of speed involved that she has only heard Kal-El achieved once before a few years ago but Kara is much too afraid of the repercussions of what that action could possibly bring. And she isn't too proud of admit that time travel is an intimidating powerful responsibility to carry.

She nearly falls through the portal when they finally reach Earth-1 and she doesn't notice the faint tugging on her wrist, thinking that her body is still trying to adjust to finally standing still. She doesn't think much of it as Barry introduces her to the teams or when she’s more than happy to show off and prove to them exactly what makes her a Super. She doesn't think much of anything until she meets them one by one and she comes to Sara Lance.

There's no denying that Sara is breathtakingly stunning with her striking blue eyes and her lips that are just _begging_ to be bitten. There's a toughness to her demeanor that reminds Kara of all the strong women she admires so much in her life and it makes sense that Kara finds herself completely drawn to it. And the way that Sara's eyes seem to rake over her, following her every move tells her that Sara feels the same way too.

The tugging on her wrist pulls stronger when their hands meet to shake and this time, Kara can't ignore it. She hears a quiet gasp when she looks down to her wrist and she realizes that it was Sara who made the noise. And it takes Kara a little too long to realize that her needle is actually _moving_. Kara’s heart blooms as she watches it go, watches it slowly move somewhere between north and north-east, towards Sara. When she looks up, Sara’s blue eyes are as wide as hers must be too.

And Kara isn't sure too sure on what to feel. Her heart blooms from elation, at happiness of knowing that she has finally found her soulmate after all these years. It breaks from remembering that they don't live on the same Earth and neither of them are Barry or Cisco who have the ability to move between earths. Not to mention that Sara is in a team that travels back and forth in the fabric of time.

“How is this going to work between us?” Sara asks as she frowns in this pretty way, with a pout on her lips and a sadness in her eyes that makes Kara feel that innate need to comfort her soulmate. There's a bittersweet pain to how she relishes in the way they seem to be on the same wavelength as she was thinking the same thing and they've known each other for less than an hour.

“I’m kind of in the same boat as you here, Sara.” Kara shrugs, biting down on her lip. She hates that this is how they're reacting when they should be celebrating in the fact that they've found each other. They should be getting to know each other and learning each other, wanting to see why the universe had sought to pair them together. And the very idea that multiple universes conspired to bring them together seems almost too difficult to believe.

But she can't help but notice how neither of them have moved away from each other since meeting, how they're only inches away and yet Kara thinks that it's still _too far_. She wants to reach out to Sara, to place her hand on her hip and feel her solid against her but Kara doesn't know if she can bear to let go when she does. She already doesn't know how to stop looking at Sara, how is she going to bear living earths away from her?

“I know, I’m sorry.” Sara brushes her fingers through her blonde hair, letting out a heavy breath of a sigh that Kara feels in her chest.

She shakes her head and hopes that her smile comes off free and easy despite not really feeling it. “No worries. It's not everyday you find out that not only is your soulmate an alien but she’s also from a different Earth.”

“I just- I don't know how this is going to work.”

Kara watches her soulmate walk away from her.

\---

Kara pulls away from the group hug while she and Barry laugh at Oliver’s fake discomfort. There's warmth in her chest from the smile on Barry’s face and the earned trust in Oliver’s eyes. Though she does still feels a little sting from how Oliver treated her but she understands and knows that it's his way of keeping control and that's not something she can fault him for when she recognizes that similar trait in herself.

Cisco walks up to her, holding up a small box for her to grab. “I got you something.”

She smiles widely at the kind token from a new friend, eagerly opening the box to see what lays in it. “What is it?” she asks, confused as she pulls out what looks to be a small device. It feels sturdy in between her fingers so she doesn't worry too much about breaking it easily.

He smiles patiently, taking the device out of her hand to show her a small panel of buttons. “It's a interdimensional extrapolator and it’ll allow you to come over to our Earth if we ever need Supergirl again, which I’m sure we will. And I also added a communicator so that you can talk to us whenever you want.”

Kara is awed at the gift and she immediately thinks of how Winn and Lena would absolutely geek out over this. “Oh Cisco, thank you so much.”

He shrugs. “I would have thought about doing it if Sara hadn’t come to me about it first.”

Her breath catches in her throat. “She did?”

She hasn't seen Sara since the President’s press conference and Sara had walked off to talk to Iris and Felicity while Barry had pulled her towards Oliver. And even before that, they didn't get much of a chance to talk when everything was moving at such a fast pace for them to act quickly against the Dominators. Kara didn't know what to think and she really didn't want to think about it at all. And now, knowing that Sara was the one to ask Cisco to build her a device that will allow Kara to come over whenever she wants, makes her want to hold onto something that resembles some kind of hope.

Cisco nods. “And she’s got one of her own too. And right here,” he gives a sly smile as he flips open another panel to show her a secret button, “is where you can talk just to her whenever you want too.”

Kara blushes at the really thoughtful gesture. “Thank you, Cisco,” she tells him once again, hugging him this time. When she pulls back, she looks around the warehouse, searching. “Have you seen where Sara went?”

It's Felicity who walks up to them and answers her question. “I think the Legends already left for their next mission.”

Kara finds herself super-speeding towards the exit of the warehouse, searching for the Waverider and her heart plummets to her stomach when she sees only Iris standing there. “Have they all left already?”

Iris only gives her a soft smile, gesturing with the tilt of her head for Kara to look behind her. And she turns around slow and unsure, the tightness that's been in her chest since Sara first walked away from her, it eases when she sees Sara standing just a few inches in front of her. There's a small, almost bashful smile that seems out of place on her face. “Didn't think I was going to leave without saying goodbye, did you?”

Kara shrugs, a helpless smile on her face as she stands still, watching Sara close the distance between them until she can see the freckles that litter across Sara’s nose. Kara thinks that she loves them already. “I honestly don't know what I thought, but the thought of not seeing you again is really painful.”

Sara’s smile drops at her confession, replaced by an earnest remorse. “I’m so sorry about how I handled the whole… soulmate reveal. I always thought there would be more-”

“Fireworks.” Kara nods at the shock on Sara's face, knowing intimately how overwhelming it is to realize that your soulmate shares your wavelength, to know that there truly is somebody who understands you. It's why she isn't upset with Sara for walking away. It's why Sara stands in front of her now. Kara reaches to brush their fingers together, a shy slip of skin against skin. She can feel the sparks and she was right. She doesn't want to stop touching Sara at all. “There can still be,” she murmurs softly as she slips her fingers in between Sara’s, feeling their palms meet.

Sara must see something in Kara’s eyes that makes her take in a deep breath, almost like she's steadying herself. And then she nods. “Call me?”

Kara holds up the extrapolator in her hand. “I've got your number.”

“See you around, Supergirl.”

This time, as she watches her soulmate walk away from her, Kara feels hope.


End file.
